


Our Date

by Soft_moonlight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_moonlight/pseuds/Soft_moonlight
Summary: Emma arranges a date with Regina even before asking her.





	Our Date

Emma texts Regina.

"Hi. I just want to remind you about our date tonight. Yes, Madam Mayor, our date. It is one side agreement. I will pick you up at seven. Be ready."

Emma smiles putting down her phone on the desk, leaning her back to the chair.

Not long her phone buzzes. She sees. Regina is calling. 

"Miss Swan."  
"Madam Mayor. Be ready tonight..."  
"No. I can't...'  
"Why? Don't worry. Wear something casual."  
"It is not about the clothes."  
"Oh... Tonight Henry will be with Snow and David."  
"I know. It is not abo..."  
"I will wear something nice if that what you worry about. Even I will ask Ruby to help..."  
"Miss Swan. Could you please stop blabbing and start to listen?"  
"Yes, Ma'am. What is that?"  
"I have a meeting tonight until eight. And even if I am free, I haven't agreed to go out on a date with you."  
"You will agree. Tomorrow night then."  
"No."  
"Oh.. why? You cannot have meeting for two consecutive nights. You need a break, Regina. When did the last time you have fun?"  
"You needn't to know about that. I have my fun. Henry gives me so much fun every day that I ever possible need from another mainly from you."  
"Come on. You need to be a woman not only a mother or a mayor. Let me pick you up tomorrow at six then."  
"No."  
"Six thirty. Be ready."  
"Is this some kind of your humorless prank.."  
"Nooo.... I am serious."  
"Why do you want to go out with me?"  
"Why not? You are beautiful woman, very attractive with senseless wit and you..."  
"Senseless?"  
"I mean yes. It is some kind of compliment actually. You see, it is very rare a woman with your enormous quality.... Okay. No need to say more. I pick you at seven."  
"Since when you are into woman, Miss Swan?"  
"Since I met you."  
Regina is humming, "Really?"  
"Yes. The love and care you give to Henry, are so touching. How you protect him, how you nurture him, for these years, more than anything I can imagine someone willing do to my son..."  
Pause seems eternally.  
"Make sure you dress properly, Miss Swan. And don't be late. Tomorrow night. Six thirty."  
Regina ends the call without waiting any reply.  
Emma even doesn't realize it. She keeps holding her phone with big smile all over her face.


End file.
